This invention is directed to a compressor, such as a rotary screw compressor, for compressing a fluid, such as air.
Screw compressors use two or more intermeshing rotors, each provided with helical lobes to produce compression when the rotors are rotated. A fluid, such as air, is introduced into the compressor and is trapped between the rotors and compressed to the required discharge pressure.
However, these compressors are expensive to manufacture since they are provided with windows, slots, ports, passages, and the like, which are formed by fairly intricate castings and weldments. Also, when it is desired to change the operating parameters of the compressor, such as its discharge pressure, flow rate, and capacity, the housing has to be replaced with a new cast housing having a different arrangement of windows, slots, ports, passages, and the like, which adds to the expense.
Therefore, what is needed is a compressor of the above type that eliminates, or at least reduces, these problems.